When the Lights Go Out
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck meets this amazing brunette with a blood red dress. Who is she and how do Chuck keep his heart from falling for her? I don't OWN Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, sorry that I have not wirten anything new or update. I have not been feeling up to write much :(**

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go out<strong>

Chuck Bass and Nathaniel Archibald were hanging out at Carter Baizen's party. They had way too much to drink and were now on pot smoking. Nate was drunk and a drunken girl on his lap.

Chuck had two and they were both trying to kiss him. Chuck turns his cheek to them. He did not kiss and not with girls that meant nothing but a quick fuck. He hates to have emotions, and that was why he did not have sex with a girl more than once.

He drops both girls and says" well I will take my leave."

"Leaving so early?" Carter asks surprise over Chuck's sudden want to go home.

"No I will party on a different place," Chuck says logically.

Baizen looks pist but Chuck did not give a flying handle to what Carter thought.

"Hayy, how will I get home?" Nate asks suddenly waking up from his drunken stage.

"Not to worry I have Arthur pick you up at 6 in the morning," Chuck says in a reassuring tone. Nate really needs to grow up Chuck thought.

Don't get him wrong he loves Nate like a brother but sometime his friend was a little childish.

Chuck was walking home was a pretty brunette ran past him. She is wearing a blood red dress and high-heels in the same blood red color.

Chuck turns his head to see a dark man with a black tux running after her. Chuck trips the man and he falls down flat on his face.

"Fuck you!" The man says angrily at Chuck. His accent was not American and he sounded foreign.

The woman stops in her tracks to look back at her chaser and finds him holding his bloody nose. She taps her heel and says" I could have handled this myself." She points to the man on the ground with disgust.

"Well excuse me for helping you but your high-heels were making him nearly catch you," Chuck says his voice a little wounded over her ungratefulness towards him.

"Look mister I can take care of myself," the brunette says as she kicks the man on ground as he tries to grab her ankle.

Chuck was at awe with her move. She was elegant and quick on the feet. She takes a teaser up and gives the man a shock with it.

"That should take care of that bastard for a while," she says smugly. She puts the teaser in her garter belt. Chuck watch as a glint of her moon white thigh show.

She sees him eyeing her and says" like what you see?"

Chuck smirk and says" yeah just wish those legs were wrapped around my waist."

The woman does not look angry by his wicked remark. She just smiles and says" maybe they will someday." She turns around and leaves Chuck all shocked and longing to know her better. She was sharp like himself and not a dumb girl.

Chuck did not see the woman for a long time he had nearly given up on ever seeing her again. He went to school as a new girl walk in she was the same blood red dressed woman he met that night after Carter's party.

"Hallo class, be nice to Blair Waldorf. She is a transfer student," Mr. Lightwood says as he introduced Blair.

Blair sits down beside his sister Serena. Chuck felt a little sad that she did not take the seat beside him. He watch as the beauty was talking to his sister in a light spirit way. She throws her hair back and Chuck gets her sweet smell in his way.

Chuck could not believe how much he wants the brunette he does not know. Nate was watching to and says" man check out that nice curve."

Chuck smirks and says" you better keep your hands of her or I tell my sister how you look at her." Nate looks at Chuck with a you-wouldn't-do –that-look.

He just gave Nate a last look before turning his eyes back to Blair. She was tapping on her Mac and did not look up.

The whole lesson went with Chuck paying Blair attention. After the class Blair and Serena left together. At lunch they sit beside Nate. Chuck walks over and Blair and his eyes lock on each other.

"My hero," Blair says in a sarcastic tone.

"Hallo my lady in red," Chuck says huskily and both Nate and Serena look at them with wonder.

"You two know each other?" Nate asks very confused.

"Yeah we met," Chuck says in a slow but very seductive voice.

"Chuck Blair, Blair Chuck, "Serena says as she points to them. Chuck smirks and says" sis I may forget the names of the girls I fool around with, but forget Blair I will never."

Blair just smiles and says" yes it was quite a meeting."

Nate and Serena still look wondering at them.

"Blair, I am having a party do you want to come?" Serena asks breaking Blair's gaze at Chuck.

"Uh that sounds nice love to," Blair says simply as she and Serena walks off to French class.

"I am I invited?" Chuck calls after his sister and Serena says over her shoulder "as long as you behave and don't seduce all my lady friends."

"Don't worry I can be a gentleman if needed," Chuck calls back at her.

The walk home was great and Nate talking about his problem with Serena.

"I really want to do **it** but Serena tells me she isn't ready yet," Nate says sounding disappointed.

"Give her time and show her that you will stay by her side. She is afraid that you will dump her when you have slept with her," Chuck explains.

"Wow, Chuck Bass giving me advice on dating that is a new one?" Nate says in a surprise tone.

"I know a little," Chuck says trying to get Nate to understand that he was a playboy and always would be one, Oh how very wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So wonder what Blair and that man were doing? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here is chapter 2 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go out<strong>

**Chapter 2 **

Serena's party was in full swing as Chuck and Nate turn up. The music was loud and everybody was drunk as hell. Serena was dancing with Dan and was extremely drunk as she was shaking her ass at Dan. Nate walks over and grabs Serena and drags her away from Dan.

"Serena baby, please don't flirt so much," Nate whispers to her.

"Nettie I did that because you don't caaare about mee," Serena says her tone filled with you-are-so-not-into-me-tone.

Chuck looks at them and shook his head. He was not going to be that kind of guy. He watches with a little wonder how guys could settle down with one woman and be happy. He had never felt that way about a girl. Suddenly Serena and Nate were locking lips like mad. Chuck thought that was the only think worth about a girlfriend to make up after a fight.

"Get a room," a lot of people were shouting at Nate and Serena. Chuck looks around and sees Blair. She was drinking a Martini and just chatting with a jock that was one of Nate's other buddies.

Chuck walks over and the jock left knowing Chuck Bass always gets what he wants. Blair shoots him her must dazzling smile and says" Oh mister I have it all."

"That was harsh. I don't have it all but I just need this amazingly hot brunette," Chuck says as he ignores Blair's sarcasm.

"Well she must be something special," Blair says playing with him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Chuck asks as Blair smirks and says" to late have one."

"What about a dance?" Chuck asks not giving up.

"Hmm can you dance?" Blair asks straight out.

"We have to see don't we?" Chuck says in a drawl as he takes her hand. Blair looks at it and says" I am up for anything."

Walking to the dance floor and people were shouting as Chuck Bass the playboy was dancing.

"People don't seem to see you dance," Blair says in a surprise tone.

"I like dancing but people are used to see girls giving me one," Chuck says in his playboy charm and Blair sighs and says" that one I should have guest."

Chuck's hand was on her back as they were dancing to the music with a light sway. They were dancing a thing between waltz and just dirty dancing. Blair pressed her breasts against Chuck's chest. Her sent was washing over him like a wave and he felt his heart give a skip no that could not be?

The dance ended and Blair and Chuck broke away and Blair went with Serena home. Chuck was left with feeling like his heart was hammering out of his chest.

He drank his brain out to forget her even tried a call girl to make him forget but no. He throws the call girl out after 5 minutes.

Chuck shoves his hand under his pillow with agitation. He needs a good lay, and Blair was one his mind ruin his sex and that was a first for Chuck.

Chuck went to school the next day pist and just longing to get a quick drink and a ready lady to get his aggression out on.

That was not doable as his classes were all with Blair in. She seems not to notice his pain at all.

He walks past her locker and sees it unlocked. Chuck takes a look in her locker and sees envelope with 10000 dollars in and a riding crop.

Why does a girl own 10000 dollars and a riding crop? Chuck thought. He locks the locker again as he is in deep thoughts.

They have lunch and Serena talks about love. Nate and Serena agrees on the true love exists and Blair laughs.

"You got to be kidding, it does not exists it is hormones in our brain that makes us believe," Blair says logically.

"You don't mean that Blair," Serena says a little hurt over Blair's way of seeing love.

"Honey, I love to believe but I know better," Blair says simply.

"What about you Chuck?" Blair asks suddenly wanting to shift over to another then her.

"No love is a weak feeling and doesn't belong to me," Chuck says his reply cold and steady.

"If you ask me you both seem hurt by love," Nate points out. At that both Chuck and Blair turn to Nate and say" you live in a fairytale."

The conversation ended and Blair and Chuck left the table.

"I can't believe people still believe in true love crap," Blair says in disbelieve as she walks beside Chuck.

"I know it is only for weak people," Chuck agrees with her. They stop outside Blair's drama class.

They look at each other and turn quickly away. The rest of school was downright boring and Chuck's thoughts kept wondering on to Blair.

His mat class was draying all his energy as the teacher was babbling about something boring. His thought's when back to the money and the riding crop.

He had this strange idea that Blair was a dominatrix, and love to hit people and men. She had used the teaser on the guy Chuck saw chasing her, was that all a domination game?

He loves try to get Blair to hit him with the riding crop. He had never like the idea of being a sub but maybe a Blair was the right woman to let himself be dominated by?

He was going to get Blair to tell him the truth about her work. She was way much like himself and that was a great turn on, she is witty, gorgeous and just his kind of woman.

Chuck goes home and sneaks into Serena's room to find her contact list so he can call Blair. He finds it under her homework and Blair's name under letter B. He copies the number and leaves the contact list where he found it.

Chuck calls Blair. Her voice sounds muffled and in a sleepy tone.

"Whaaat do you want Bass?" Blair asks and she is still sleepy.

"Just want to ask you a question," Chuck says as he was lying on his bed.

"How much do men pay you to hit them?" Chuck asks offhandedly.

Blair's breath came out in a hitch, and she says in a malice tone" you have no right to ask me that.

"Then shut me up," Chuck says in a challenging tone.

"Oh I will mister Bass," Blair throws back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I don't own Gossip Girl. I am glad that you like this fiction :)**

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go out<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Chuck and Blair meet and Blair holds the envelope in her hand and says" take the damn money."

"I do not want your money," Chuck says quietly as he looks at Blair with a scanning look.

"I thought you wanted to blackmail me?" Blair asks a little confused now.

"No, I want something more valuable," Chuck says casually. Blair's eyes are shooting fire at him.

"What about a special deal?" Chuck says still calm like Blair's glares were working very little on him.

"That deepens of what it is?" Blair replies in a sharp tone, that told Chuck to keep nice or Blair would be angry.

"Be my dominatrix or mistress all after what you prefer," Chuck says calmly and Blair's face turns form angry to shock and says" you… Basstard."

"I will keep you secret e if you be mine," Chuck says slowly as he was testing his own words.

"You are disgusting and I hate you," Blair snaps at Chuck. Chuck smirks and says" why are you still eyeing me?"

Blair turns to leave and says" very well meet me at Butter at 8." Chuck watches her walk away with a proud little sway in her walk.

Chuck spent all day looking forward to have Blair to himself. She was a beauty and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Even school was bearable and that was new to Chuck. He hates rules and people being restricted towards him as they wanted him to keep a good grate, so he would go to Harvard one day.

Bart Bass Chuck's father was trying to make him take over the business one day. Chuck just wants to be a rock star and have fun.

In classes Chuck was paying attention and asking questions. Normally Chuck would stay quite in classes and look bored. Chuck figures if he distracts his mind the thoughts about Blair would go away.

He had never felt this strange longing feeling before. He was used to lust, but lust went away after a day or less. Blair was like a strong magnet that he was magnetite to. His sex drive was in over drive.

Was Chuck Bass in love? No he would never let himself be fool into loving a girl or woman. They were only for pleasure and fun, but to have around as girlfriends was a no go.

Chuck could not wait for Blair to come so he waits to pick Blair up.

Blair huffs and says" I hope you are not a freak."

"Are your clients' often freaks?" Chuck asks curiously.

"Some just like to get hit and spanked," Blair says in a teasing tone.

"Well it sounds nice would you do me?" Chuck says simply and Blair looks at him and says" I think chaining you up will be more to your liking."

Blair takes her handbag and takes out a set of handcuffs and says" let´s try this."

She takes Chuck's hands and cuffs him up and starts to kiss him on the neck. Her hands are soft and light as they roam down his chest. She unbuttons his shirt and strokes his chest.

"Nice chest and nice with a bit of hair," Blair says softly as she starts to lick him. Chuck feels his insides going hot. She knew what she was doing to him.

Kiss his chest with light kisses as while starting to unzip his pants.

She was still full dressed as she was going down on him, Blair's hot lips on his cock, and her hands still stroking on his chest.

Okay Chuck Bass had a lot of blowjobs but Blair knew what she was doing with her little wet and soft tongue.

She sucks hard and Chuck swears as she chuckles.

"You such a dirty boy," Blair says as she gives him a hard lick.

His taste was not bad. He could see on Blair's face that she was enjoying herself. Normally he did not care if he taste bad, but he really wants Blair to like to suck him off.

Blair suddenly stops and says" Oh, my time has run out."

She lifts herself off Chuck and starts to open the door.

"Blair, come back or I will make your life a living hell," Chuck roars at her.

Blair just laughs and says" after you get your pants back on."

Chuck was pist as he was laying there chain and naked down low. He pushes his intercom and says" Arthur, I need at hand, pull over."

That was the most embarrassing think Chuck Bass had ever tried. Blair Fucking Waldorf was going to regret messing with him. She was going to beg for mercy and he was going to show her.

Blair was a school the next day her uniform with her white shirt with a lacy with bra under.

She ignores Chuck as she sits right next to him.

Chuck sees her skirt hitch up around her thighs. God he just wants to grab them and fuck her right here and now.

Her pencil drops, and she bows down to get it Chuck gets a glint of her panties. They are pink with a white lacy rime around.

Chuck swallows hard and Blair chuckles low in her throat. She was sexy and she knew it. She uses all her little tricks to get him hooked on her.

After class Chuck follows her and slams her against her own locker, and their lips battle for domination. Her legs wraps around his waist as he feels his dick rubbing off on her wet panties.

Chuck slips a finger between their bodies and starts to finger her clit. He makes Blair moan softly against him. Chuck smirks knowing he was the reason Blair was so caught up this pleasure.

"Chuck, hmm, stop people can see us," Blair whimpers between kisses and Chuck smirks and says" let them see how good I am at fucking then."

"I love to but not here," Blair breaks free and starts to put her clothes back in check.

Walking to the limo Chuck holds the door for her. Their hands touch and Blair shivers and Chuck feels it too the spark between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, glad to see people reading this :)I don't own Gossip Girl **

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go out<strong>

**Chapter 4 **

Blair's skirt was up around her bra covered breasts. Chuck's hungry lips on hers, their breathing was hard. Chuck had never in his life made out with a girl so hard before. He never really kissed the girls he banged.

Blair suddenly stops as Chuck's hands went down to her panties. It was like something in her click and her beautiful face turns from aroused to fear.

She had enjoyed it just a minute ago, but now she was shaking with fear. She just looks at Chuck and tears starts to run down her moon white cheeks. Chuck moves his hand over her cheek and whips Blair's cheek.

"I…I can't do this," Blair says in a weak voice so far from the sure and tough voice she used to have.

"Blair, I thought you wanted this," Chuck says his tone horse and very husky. Blair bits her lovely lips.

Chuck Bass was confused most girls/ women did not stop him like Blair just did. Would a virgin stop?

Chuck did not know, because he simply had not slept with one. Blair grab the intercom and says to Arthur" please stop and set me of."

The limo stops and Blair walks out before Chuck can stop her.

She was briskly walking down the street. Blair did not look back as she walks away. She felt cold as she thinks back. She had played this role of sexual vixen since that night long ago. Did she really want to keep playing this role all her life? She was like a broken piece of glass that just wait for someone to pick up the pieces, but so far she could not do it herself.

Was Chuck Bass that one to pick her up? No he was just like the other boys she knew through her life. All willing to take, but not willing give, and that was what type of guy Chuck was.

Chuck was in shock over Blair's suddenly run of. She did looks scared as hell and she looked broken. What had made her that? Blair seems so strong, but this side of her gave a mystical glow. The girl had more layers that a first look that would be one of the things Chuck adored about Blair. She was not a weak person she was much like him in many ways.

Chuck drove home to find a lot of news about Blair Waldorf. She was none other than Eleanor Waldorf's daughter the big fashion diva. Blair's father a gay lawyer and moved to France a year ago. That was all he could find about Blair. She was a secretive person and did not like show too much of herself.

Chuck had only one way of finding more about Blair was to ask her. She would be unwilling to answer his questions because she was good to brush them off.

Who was Blair Waldorf really? Was she the sexy vixen or the more quite girl? All these questions were going through Chuck's mind.

At school Blair did not show up the gossip was that she was sick, and some even when that far by saying she was pregnant.

"Is it true Nate?" Chuck asks Nate at lunch.

"What the baby Blair might have?" Nate says and looks confused.

"Yeah that part Nate," Chuck says tried of his friend's slowness sometime.

"I heard something about a baby but it was hushed up," Nate says after he had taken a big piece of his sandwich.

"So the gossip is true?" Chuck says thoughtfully.

"I don't know man but pretty sure they are," Nate says after a little thinking time.

Chuck head to Blair's address after school to find out that Blair did not live there. She was not living with her mother or her father.

Blair was like gone.

Chuck then called his private investigator Mike. Mike was the best of the best and knew what Chuck Bass wants and he always got what Chuck wanted.

Chuck did not have to wait long for Mike to call him back. Blair was living in her own apartment under a different name.

"Holly Gold," what Blair's other name she used it for her apartment and her life as a dominatrix.

She was definitely hiding her true self. Chuck want to the apartment and see a maid opening the door.

"Hallo, what can I help you with Mister," the maid says in broken English.

"I am looking for Miss Holly," Chuck says slowly as he looks at the maid.

"Miss not home," the maid says in a shaky tone as Blair's voice suddenly sounds

"Dorota, who is it you have to put Beau to bed," Blair says walking out to Dorota.

Blair's eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees Chuck standing there.

"Close the door Dorota," Blair says her tone cold as she walks over to closet herself, But Chuck get hos food in front of the door making it impossible for Blair to close the door.

"You Basstard," Blair roars at him.

"Shss don't want to wake little Beau," Chuck says as Blair glare him down.

"Come in" Blair says in a sneer.

Chuck walks into the apartment and sees Blair running to a room and return with a baby boy in her embrace.

"So this is your dirty little scared?" Chuck asks as he looks at the baby. The baby has black hair, blue eyes and rose cheeks.

Blair stokes Beau's cheeks and says" he is not dirty."

"Then what have you never told people about your son?" Chuck asks.

"I want to tell people about my baby boy, but my mother made me lie about his existents," Blair says her voice shaky. The voice was a mix of anger and sadness.

Yes Blair came from a rich and old money family, and they would never let their teenage daughter keep a child out of wedlock because they had old rules.

Chuck never the rules, but his family or father was new money and did not have them same rules as Blair's. He knew how much pain Blair must have suffer because of her unwanted pregnancy.

"So how old is Beau?" Chuck asks finally.

"He is 3 months old," Blair says in a thoughtful tone.

"That is not every long time ago you had him," Chuck says.

"You are probably going to ask me about my job outside school," Blair says in a rush.

"So?" Chuck says curious to know Blair's story.

"I had to have a job that would pay of half of this apartment, when my family pays the other half. I had no choice but to work, and I never slept with my clients, they all just want to get touted or spanked in some ways," Blair says calmly.

Chuck Bass was a hard boy to shock Blair freaking Waldorf just shocked him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, just want to give you guys something new to read :)**

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go ou<strong>.

**Chapter 5 **

"Who is Beau's father?" Chuck finally asks after a little while.

Blair bits her lips and says" I can't tell you."

Chuck feels there is something wrong about it all.

"Blair it is okay I will not tell anybody about this," Chuck says knowing Blair might not believe her. How could she after knowing his reputation amongst their school bodies.

"I..I do not know you," Blair says her voice low and she strokes Beau's cheeks.

"Then get to know me," Chuck says not taking Blair's answer as a final.

"You give me no choice, but to let you in now you know my scared," Blair says softly.

"I will not let you go," Chuck says not know, what came over him and what made him say it. It must be Blair's beauty, that made him says strange thing and act out of character.

Beau suddenly started to cry and he looks up at her.

"He needs a change of diaper," Blair says walking into a room. Chuck followers her as she sweet talk to her baby boy.

Blair has this amazing sweet side and Chuck feels attractive to it.

"What do you really want?" Blair asks Chuck as she looks up at him.

"Get to know you," Chuck says simply as he walks closer to her. He is standing behind her and whispers onto her ear.

"You and I would rule over UES," Chuck says huskily into her ear.

"I may have wanted that before Beau was born, but know I just want to get though school," Blair says.

"Old Blair would have taken down anybody and she would be Queen Bee over my sister Serena," Chuck says trying to get her back into her old ways.

"I told you Bass that Blair died a long time ago," Blair hiss as she talks Beau up and starts to unbutton her shirt to feed him.

"Would you mind turning your back," Blair says sharply.

Chuck turns slowly but he still waits for Blair to not see him peeking just a little. She has creamy white breast with pink oral and Beau feeing and Blair smiling down at her with so much love.

Chuck missed the love in his life because his father was the coldest fish around. Chuck longed for that warm feeling.

Blair buttons her shirt back up and says" now you can look."

The baby boy was smiling at him briefly as Blair move him over on her shoulder to burp him.

"I will pay for you, but you have to let me be your boyfriend," Chuck says finally.

Then he would have Blair as his girl and show is father how responsible he was.

Blair looks shocked and says" you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes and I do not like to repeat myself," Chuck says his tone not showing any

"Why me?" Blair ask

"Have you looked at yourself?" Chuck says with disbelief.

"Oh, I am not worthy as a girlfriend," Blair says trying to get Chuck of the thought.

"You are better than all the women I usually hang out with," Chuck says seriously now.

"So you need me too look good and behave to social gatherings," Blair asks.

"Yes and a little more," Chuck says simply as he scans her up and down.

Blair looks at him with revulsion, but her face turns clam and she says" fine we have a deal."

Blair's maid returns with a tray with a tea cups and a cake. Blair pours two cops of tea and offers Chuck the one cup.

"Blair, do you know my father?" Chuck asks in a clam tone.

Blair takes a sip and says slowly" everybody knows Bart Bass."

"Then you will also know that I wants me to date a respectable young debutant," Chuck explains.

"I see and I am the respectable debutant," Blair says in a matter of fact tone.

Chuck smirks and says" you and I think alike."

Blair shakes her head and says" my mother does not like your father much, but she will be gladder to see me with a Bass that anybody else."

"Yes we may be new money, but we are good money everybody know that," Chuck says smugly.

Blair sighs and asks" will you announce our relationship to your father and rest of UES?"

"Yes a soon as I can," Chuck says as he takes a bit of his cake.

Blair looks down at sleeping Beau and says" what about my son?"

"I will tell father that I impregnated you, and your mother will back him up to avoid more nasty rumors about the family," Chuck says all of this in a very bossiness like tone.

"She will be glad to have a way to explain about Beau to UES's elites," Blair says in a sad tone.

"You will be free to show Beau around, and nobody will doubt me in fathering a child on you," Chuck says his tone husky.

She just nods and says" my son has dark hair so it will be easy to pass him of as yours."

"I must be off Blair will be pick you up tomorrow at 7 so we can drive to school together," Chuck says as he drinks his last drop of tea.

Chuck walks out of the building smiling his plan was perfect. His father would think that he had reform himself so he did not have to go to military school.

Chuck comes home to find his father working on some papers.

"What do you want Charles?" Bart says in annoyed tone.

Chuck tries not to be angry at his father's way of greeting him, he should be used to it by now, but he feels a little hurt still.

"I want to talk to you about my new girlfriend," Chuck says amazed that he got himself to say the G-word.

"A girlfriend?" Bart asks amazed over this and a slit disbelief in his tone.

"Yes a girlfriend her name is Blair Waldorf," Chuck says confidant and making sure his father bought his tail.

"A Waldorf that is a great goal," Bart says as he knows have much power The Waldorfs had.

"Eleanor's daughter I presume is your girlfriend?" Bart asks.

"The Walodorfs have only one," Chuck says a little tired of his father distance behavior towards people around him.

"Yes, yes when will I meet her?" Bart asks finally turning to look at Chuck.

"To dinner tomorrow," Chuck says slowly.

Bart nods and Chuck leave the room. He went into his own to take a dink.

Suddenly Bart come rushing into his room and says" where you that stupid boy whom impregnate her?"

Chuck looks up from his dink and says" you know me."

Bart looks furious and says" now I have to meet her."

Chuck sighs and went back to his drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I just got myself to write this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>When the lights go out<strong>

**Chapter 6 **

Chuck went to pick Blair up for school. Blair is dressed in her lovely skirt and shirt with a matching handbag to go with the outfit.

"Waldorf hop in my ride," Chuck says holding out a hand for her. Blair nods and takes his hand. In the limo Blair's eyes locks a split second on him, but she quickly turns her eyes away.

Everybody stairs as Chuck Bass walks with Blair on his arm.

"Oh My God, did you see Bass?", "Bass and Waldorf what the fuck." That was only some of the comments Chuck heard that day. He did not care because he had beautiful Blair with him.

Blair's cheeks heat up as people look at her and him. Chuck just smirks and holds his tray and Blair's tray of food to a table in the corner.

They eat and suddenly Serena comes over and she smiles too brightly that Blair asks" what is wrong S?"

"Nate just asked me out on a date and his family wants to meet me," Serena says all this in a rush and Chuck sighs and says" finally, Nate has done it."

"What do you mean?" Blair asks.

"Just that I had told Nate to ask Serena out before it was too late," Chuck says it calmly as he eat his sandwich.

He takes a bite and Blair is left looking at his lips and she swallows hard.

"Blair my father wants to meet you tonight?" Chuck says.

Blair nearly chokes on her salad as Chuck strokes her back, and Blair backs away and says" that is very soon."

"I know but my father will not take no for an answer," Chuck says a little bit bitter in his tone.

"So we have to show him how much we LOVE each other," Blair says sarcastically.

"Yes we do," Chuck says smugly as he takes their trays over to the holders.

Blair just walks off, but before Blair can walk too far Chuck takes her hand and kisses it lightly. Blair blush and Blair nearly runs away from him.

Chuck watches her walk/run away feeling his heart jump. Fuck he was so in love with this vixen, and she did not even know that.

Chuck shakes his head and walks to his class of history. Nate is beside him and says" Blair is your new toy?"

"No Nate she is my girlfriend," Chuck says before he would stop himself.

Nate's mouth gaps open and he finally says" Chuck Bass is a boyfriend?"

The class was boring and Chuck was think how he was so survive a dinner with his father and beautiful Blair. He had never done a family thing before the prospect scared him a little he admitted to himself. He message Blair about the time and the date with his father. Chuck had bought Blair a lovely single rose. Chuck was waiting on her to show up.

She was holding her son Beau in her arms as she walks over to him.

"Dorota my maid cannot take care of Beau tonight, so can we take him with us?" Blair asks but it was more like a statement.

"My father thinks Beau is my son let us make my father believe," Chuck says as takes her hand.

Chuck is helping her in with baby bag and Beau. Sitting close to Blair was making Chuck Bass nervous because she was beautiful.

Beau was just not ready to sleep and he was tussling in Blair's arms.

Chuck knew he had been a very restless baby too, so he takes his Scarf off and gives Beau it. Beau looks at it and starts to suck on it.

Blair's face went to pale and says" Chuck you don't have to give him that."

"It is okay he needs something to distract him," Chuck says as he watches Beau smile at him, it warmed his heart.

The limo ride happens in peace and Chuck lets to see how much Blair loves Beau. He is tucking her hair and look up at her with love.

They arrive and Chuck was shocked to see how many people there where at the apartment. What the hell had his father plan?

"Chuck what is this I thought we three was having dinner alone," Blair asks as looks at her with confusion.

"I am as ass confuse as you," Chuck says as he leads Blair to the elevator.

In the apartment music is playing and chatter can be heard.

Blair holds Beau close as she and Chuck move into the apartment.

One the well is big banner with "Congratulation with Baby Bass".

Chuck's face goes from confused to angry. Bart had no rights to throw a party about Blair and Beau without asking them and him about it.

"Charles and my daughter in-law I am so please to see my grandson," Bart says in such a kind tone that Chuck have to change emotion not to course a scene.

"Yes father Blair and Beau just came back to New York. Blair needs peace," Chuck says his tone back into a normal rant.

Blair nods to Chuck story and says" I had some personal issues that need to be taken care of."

"He is handsome my grandson," Bart says as he looks closely at Beau.

Chuck looks at his father and says" he is."

The party is filled with rich UES best class and Bart was doing this to show off. Blair smiles polity because she knows that from of class people expected of her.

"Mister Bass, I am glad I can meet you in person," Blair says in her formal tone.

Chuck was amazed how calm she took all this.

" Miss Waldorf you have quite and charm," Bart says as he was giving her one of his flirting smiles, but Blair just laugh and says" that was what drew your son to me."

The guests laugh at her wit. Chuck smiles and lays his arm around Blair's waist.

Bart looks beat at his game and here he thought he would make Blair blush, and show weakness, but no she never would let him or any men get the best of her.

"Charles, do you think we could take with your father in privet?" Blair says still with her wing smile.

"Yes," Chuck says as he takes Blair hand and gives his father a look.

Bart nods and follows Chuck and Blair into the office.

"Charles, what the hell are you playing at?" Bart says his tone was dark and warningly.

"You should be kind to Blair and my son," Chuck says just keeping his tone friendly but warningly.

Blair's face change and she says" Mister Bass, you must think I am a hussy, but I am very much a classy girl."

"You might be class, but my son is a no good," Bart says coldly.

Looks at Bart with a cold look and says" You son looks up to you why he does that, I don't understand. I think we should leave Chuck."

Chuck nods and says" I think you are right."

The walk out of the party and Blair says in the cap" he is so cold no wonder you do not click well."

"Thanks Blair for sticking up for me," Chuck says slowly as he understood what Blair just did.


End file.
